Ah To Be Snowed In
by Molkite
Summary: Tony and Gibbs are snowed in, Gibbs is perpetually angry and Tony had had enough. Explicit story. Slash. Gibbs/Tony.


"So there are no flights out of here?"

Gibbs growled and slammed the motel phone down so hard the bedside stand shuddered. Tony flinched and rolled his eyes. Gibbs had been cranky for the past two days now and he was starting to tire. Every little thing seemed to annoy his boss, his tapping on his laptop, every time he showered and left water on the bathroom floor. Gibbs wasn't happy.

They had been attending a mandatory course necessary for all senior agents and team leaders. Gibbs and Tony had been put up in one of the more affluent hotels just outside the city. They had planned to leave for home the day after the course finished. That day came and they opened the door to nothing but snow. And it kept falling. Their SUV at least was mostly buried. Since then they had spent their time huddled in their room, the heating on full, using whatever electrical items they could to warm the room. Tony had to confiscate Gibbs' matches when he nearly set fire to the bin.

"What's happening?"

"Well the snow is still falling, they've run out of salt for the roads and no planes buses trains or even hot air balloons are leaving. We're stuck."

"Oh."

Tony returned his attention to his laptop, he was writing up a report for the course they had been attending. Gibbs watched the back of his head for a moment, how arrogant was he, sitting on their bed typing when he could be working a way out of there.

"What do you mean _oh?"_

"I mean… Oh? What else do you want me to say?"

Tony slammed the lid of his laptop closed and turned to face his boss. He looked angry again. Tony wasn't going to stand for it anymore, it was bad enough he was miles away from his apartment, his central heating and vast DVD collection. Gibbs wouldn't let him order a movie, apparently it wasn't in the NCIS budget to entertain their agents.

"Tony I wish you would put that damned laptop down and help me figure a way for us to get back home."

Gibbs slammed his fist on the bed and turned, storming across the room. Which took all of two steps.

"Gibbs, there are no planes, no buses, the Sedan certainly won't make it through that weather. We're stuck just accept it."

"Tony there's always a way out. I'm not going to accept that we're just stuck in here."

Tony had had enough, he stood sharply and with one hand on Gibbs' shoulder turned the man and pushed him back down onto the bed. Roughly he straddled him, pinning him to the bed roughly by his shoulders. Gibbs didn't struggle much to his surprise so Tony loosened his grip. Staring his boss dead in the eyes he panted for a moment, his heart pounding.

Then he did something he never thought he would allow himself to do.

Tony lent forwards and kissed his boss roughly, forcing his tongue past Gibbs' closed lips, battling for access. At first Gibbs resisted, he braced a hand against Tony's chest. Soon though he relaxed, Gibbs parted his lips and began to kiss Tony. He wrapped his arms round his back and pulled him closer, their bodies forced together, sending electric through their bodies.

"You have no idea how much I have wanted you Tony."

Gibbs rolled them over, claiming his Tony, roughly stripping him, exposing his very aroused body to the cold air. Tony whimpered, and struggled closer to Gibbs searching for warmth. Gibbs bundled them both under the duvet, his clothes lost in a fight for dominance.

Tony refused to lay still and snarled, pinning Gibbs down below him Gibbs beamed, he had wanted this moment for so long. Gibbs reached between them and grabbed Tony's hand, startled by the sudden cool pleasure he gasped, throwing his head back in ecstasy. He ground his hips against his lover, inadvertently teasing Gibbs, tickling his cock.

"I want you…" Tony whispered.

Gibbs smiled and leaned up to kiss his lover again before hesitantly leaving the warmth and protection of the duvet. Tony lay back, enjoying the sight of his very naked, very aroused lover. Gibbs reached into his bag and retrieved some lube and a condom. He shivered Tony held him close when he returned, covering Gibbs' body with his own. Below him Gibbs bucked his hips upwards finally submitting to Tony.

"Are you sure you want this?"

Tony allowed Gibbs to turn him over so he lay on his front, Gibbs straddled his ass, slotting a pillow under his lover. He unwrapped the condom and prepared himself, while with his spare hand he started to prepare Tony. He was tight, Gibbs could barely fit one finger inside him. Patiently he willed Tony to relax, reaching round and curling his hand round his cock, eventually Tony relaxed enough for him to push two fingers inside him, gently scissoring and stretching Tony, he wondered if he would be able to take him.

"Gibbs…"

"Shh…" Gibbs kissed Tony's ears, whispering words of comfort as he pushed inside him, allowing Tony time to adjust to the sensation.

"Gibbs… Please I need you."

Tony raised his hips and purred as Gibbs began to stroke him and thrust inside him. At first Gibbs was gentle, tenderly stroking his cock, soon frustration and need fuelled his movements. He began to thrust faster, pushing Tony to his limits. Below him Tony clawed at the bed sheets, grinding his cock harder into Gibbs' hand, the cold was soon forgotten as they began to fuck. Gibbs pounded Tony's ass with his hard cock, moving faster and faster, squeezing Tony's cock harder with each thrust.

Tony moaned and pushed back on Gibbs, sending his lover over the edge, he came hard inside of him, Tony's body suddenly exploded with warmth and pleasure as he came. His muscles milking Gibbs as he came hard. Their bodies lay together in the aftermath of their exertion. Gibbs kissed Tony absentmindedly, resting his face against his back. He could hear Tony's heart beat, very quickly it returned to it's normal rhythm. Tony could all but moan below him, neither man could move for a long while. Their bodies were now one in an erotic union.

~*~

The next morning Tony awoke suddenly, the bed next to him was empty. Gibbs couldn't be far though, they were snowed in. Tony sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Good morning Tony."

"Morning… What are you doing up so early?"

"I wanted to make you breakfast in bed… I'm afraid it won't be much considering the circumstances."

Tony felt his heart flutter, and suddenly was very conscious of a pain in his ass, and of his bed hair. He flattened his hair and discreetly limped to the bathroom, snagging a bath robe on his way. Despite the last nights events he was very conscious of his naked body. Gibbs had certainly cheered up since yesterday, perhaps even Gibbs just needed a little love every now and again. Tony just prayed he would get angry again, he seemed to have a knack for calming down his boss.


End file.
